ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres (V2)
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2020 * The Other Side of the Door * The Secret in Their Eyes * Rules Don't Apply * Hail, Caesar! * Hardcore Henry * The Boy *The Magnificent Seven * Risen * Bridget Jones's Baby * The Edge of Seventeen * Wonder * Pitch Perfect 3 * The Dark Tower * Mother! * Same Kind of Different As Me * The Glass Castle * Daddy's Home 2 * Rings * Ferdinand * The Circle * Suburbicon * Downsizing * The Space Between Us * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Bye Bye Man * Flatliners * Only the Brave * T2 Trainspotting * Underworld: Blood Wars * American Made * Jigsaw * The Snowman * Thank You for Your Service * Detroit * The Post * A Bad Moms Christmas * The Foreigner * The Greatest Showman * The Predator * Venom * Molly's Game * Clockstoppers (2002) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The First Purge * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Norm of the North * Skyscraper * Shark Tale * Shaun the Sheep Movie * The Grinch * Maze Runner: The Death Cure * Insidious: The Last Key * Pacific Rim Uprising * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Curious George (2006) * Love, Simon * Peter Rabbit * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Hop (2011) * Back To The Future (1985) * Back To The Future Part II (1989) * Back To The Future, Part III (1990) * Doogal (2006) * Free Birds * Deadpool 2 * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * TMNT (2007) * The Wild * The Last Airbender * The Lego Movie * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Night School * The Meg * Holes (2003) * Den of Thieves * Deja Vu (2006) * Superfly * Annihilation * Ella Enchanted (2004) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * Shrek * The House with a Clock on Its Walls * The Star * Chicken Run * Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again * Paycheck (2003) * Peter Pan (2003) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * The Commuter * Breaking In * I, Robot (2004) * Joe Somebody (2001) * Little Fockers (2010) * Miracle At St. Anna (2008) * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) * Johnny English Strikes Again * Blockers * Shanghai Nights (2003) * Bolt * Sheep & Wolves * Alpha * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Astro Boy (2009) * Scarface * I Feel Pretty * The Polar Express * The Equalizer 2 * Bad Times at the El Royale * The Darkest Minds * Slender Man * Adrift * The Happytime Murders * First Man * Mortal Engines * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Robin Hood * Ramona and Beezus * Bumblebee * Halloween * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Kin * A Simple Favor * Red Sparrow * Widows * Titan A.E. * Mile 22 * The List * Truth or Dare * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * BlacKkKlansman * Peppermint * Bohemian Rhapsody * Overlord * Action Point * Second Act * Uncle Drew * A Quiet Place * Hunter Killer * Proud Mary * Aliens in the Attic * Instant Family * Welcome to Marwen * The Hate U Give * The Girl in the Spider's Web * The Miracle Season * The Possession of Hannah Grace * Green Book 2021 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * A Dog's Way Home * Miss Bala * Little * Sherlock Gnomes * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Jumanji (1995) * Downtown Abbey * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Spies in Disguise * The Kid Who Would Be King * Ad Astra * Early Man * Glass * Anna * xXx: Return of Xander Cage * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Isle of Dogs * Over the Hedge * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Breakthrough * Escape Room * Ford v. Ferrari * Jumanji: The Next Level * The Rhythm Section * Ma * Yesterday * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Crawl * The Rosie Project * Alita: Battle Angel * Valiant (2005) * Happy Death Day 2U * Wonder Park * Piercing * Missing Link * Open Season * Eli * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Battlefield Earth * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Upside * Cats * Stuber * A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood * Little Women * A Dog's Journey * Us * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Rocketman * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Captive State * The Best of Enemies * The Hunt * Abominable * Last Christmas * Rock Dog * The Intruder * Dark Phoenix * The Rhythm Section * Harriet * Pet Sematary * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark * Charlie's Angels * Good Boys * Men In Black: International * Rambo: Last Blood * Hellboy (2019) * UglyDolls * BrightBurn * Isn't it Romantic * Queen & Slim * John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum * What Men Want * Chicken Little (2005) * Terminator: Dark Fate * Zombieland: Double Tap * A Madea Family Funeral * 17 Bridges 2022 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Ghostbusters 3 * Grudge * West Side Story * The Photograph * Untitled Universal event film * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker * Top Gun: Maverick * Greyhound * Underwater * I Still Believe * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Everybody's Talking About Jamie * Candyman * The Art of Racing in the Rain * The Lovebirds * The King's Man * Storks * Fatherhood * The Croods 2 * The Purge 5 * Happiest Season * Chaos Walking * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * The Addams Family (2019) * Emma * No Time to Die * Escape Room 2 * Teen Titan Go! To the Movies * A Quiet Place 2 * Gambit * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Coco * Uncharted * The New Mutants * Without Remorse * Last Night in Soho * Bob's Burgers: The Movie * 1917 * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020) * Fast and Furious 9 *Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Monster Problems * Call of the Wild * Like a Boss * Fantasy Island * Trolls World Tour * Sonic the Hedgehog * Bloodshot * Fear Street * Monster Hunter * Infinite * Ron's Gone Wrong * The Secret Garden * Halloween: Kills * Rumble * Run * Untitled Blumhouse film * Peter Rabbit 2 * Free Guy * The Gentleman * My Spy * Miraculous * The Witches * The Woman in the Window * Monster on the Hill * The Invisible Man * Morbius the Living Vampire * Untitled Judd Apatow/Pete Davidson comedy film * The Mitchells Vs. The Machines * Bios * Bad Boys For Life * G.I. Joe: Snake Eyes * Rise * The Organ Donor * The Turning * Untitled Amblin Project * Praise This * Venom II * Gemini Man * Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie * Flarsky * Coming to America 2 * Death on the Nile 2023 * The Boss Baby 2 * Avatar 2 * Tom and Jerry * Halloween: Ends *Spirit Riding Free *The Bad Guys * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Vivo * Mission: Impossible 7 * John Wick: Chapter 4 * Fast and Furious 10 * My Little Pony: The Movie 2 * Sing 2 * Cinderella * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Untitled Universal romantic-comedy film * Micronauts * Masters of the Universe * Shrek 2 * Wicked * Dungeons and Dragons * Jurassic World 3 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * 355 * Luck 2024 * The Tiger's Apprentice * Untitled Animated Mario Fiim * Mission Impossible 8 * Nimona * Toy Story 4 * Smallfoot 2025 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Onward * Soul 2026 * Scoob * Shrek the Third 2027 * Space Jam 2 TBA * Mega Man * Untitled Voltron Film * Popeye * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Rabbids Film * Anubis * Zita the Spacegirl * The Dam Keeper * Untitled Horror film * Mutts * The Girl Who Drank The Moon * Hard Powder * The Mercy * Flight of the Navigator * Superbago * Untitled Shannon Tindle film * Untitled Jon Saunders film * Medusa * How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Escape from Hat * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 3 * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * Avatar 4 * Avatar 5 * The Kid Who Would Be King 2 * Johnny English 4 * Flanimals * Lockwood & Co.: The Screaming Staircase * Johnny Express * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations * Madagascar 4 * Shadows * The Adventures of Beekle: The Unimaginary Friend * Hot Stuff * Black Knight * The Wizards of Once * Cowboy Ninja Viking * Emoji Breaks The Internet The Emoji Movie * Fixed * Untitled Family Guy live-action/animation film * The Dam Keeper * Puff, The Magic Dragon * A Tale of Momentum & Inertia * Watch Dogs * X-Force * The Family Circus * Flat Stanley * Wreck-It Taffyta * Pacific Rim 3 * Fancy Nancy * My Magical Life * The Bad Guys * The Informationist * Robotech * Candy Land * Clue * Covi & Zizt The Movie * Deadpool 3 * Luna Park * Toni Erdmann * An Even with Beverly Luff Linn * The Long Dumb Road * Monster High * Sicario 3 * Spamalot * Spuntik's Guide to Life on Earth * 77 * Neurotribes * Yokai Samba * Tonka * Silver & Black * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 3 * Ride Along 3 * Play-Doh * Everybody's Talking About Jamie * Your Name * The Secret Life of Pets 3 * X-23 * Transformers 6 * Highlander * Transformers 7 * Now You See Me 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Assassin's Creed 2 * The Simpsons Movie 2 * Hancock 2 * Fast and Furious 11 * The Angry Birds Movie 3 * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Mamma Mia 3 * Goosebumps 3 * Insidious 5 * A White Lie * Chronicles of Narnia: Silver Chair * Untitled Transformers One Animated Film * Cowboy Ninja Viking * Untitled Pharrell Williams film * Orgin * Untitled New Mutants Sequel * Untitled Puss in Boots Sequel/Reboot * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * The House with a Clock in its Walls 2 * Happy Death Day 3 * Kraken * Love Letters to the Dead * Just Dance * Console Wars * Mice and Mystics * Bolivar * Artemis * Untitled Blade Runner Sequel * Baby Driver 2 * Alita: Battle Angel 2 * Atomic Blonde 2 * The Hazel Wood * Foster * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * The Patient Who Nearly Drove Me Out of Medicine * Statesman * Untitled Transformers Optimus Prime Movie * Magic: The Gathering * Untitled 21 Jump Street Spinoff * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat * Untitled Spider Women Spin-off film * Abruptio * Harold and the Purple Crayon * Bumblebee 2 * Untitled Kitty Pryde film Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:The Walt Disney Company